The Formal Weather Pattern
by lilkaykay
Summary: Set after gangster gangster. Emma and Sean seem to be having trouble getting over each other. And Jay knowing their big secret doesn't seem to be helping anything. A Semma/Jemma. Rated M for language and some sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

At Cavanaugh Park  
Where I used to think  
That this life would be good  
And I would do things  
That I thought that I should

Cavanaugh Park – Something Corporate

Sean sat against a tree in the area of the ravine that he and Emma had shared their last kiss. He might always regret ending their relationship. He just needed someone who needed him, someone who had the time, someone who wasn't so fucking judgmental. But deep down he knew it was more than that. They were getting too serious, too close. He began to hate that Emma knew how to read him like a book. Now that it's over, she looked right through him. She didn't even have the time to look at him with worried eyes anymore. It made him want to punch something or someone. He would love to punch Chris right into his little smug face. That little asshole would get his soon enough. He didn't care what Emma would say, if her stupid ass boyfriend said one more word to him… Sean sighed, stood up, and dusted off his pants. He didn't feel like missing Auto shop, it was the one class he actually liked.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Emma sighed in frustration, Snake had once again ruined her weekend by making her baby sit… AGAIN. It was their fucking child, couldn't they take care of it? They were going to see his parents and they didn't think bringing baby jack would be such a good idea. She stormed down the hallway towards the front doors; she did not feel like sitting in math with Toby trying to talk her ear off. She headed toward her sanctuary at this hellhole. She couldn't seem to stop her life from spinning out of control. She wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to Chris. They were supposed to go on a date on Friday. This would be they forth date she'd have cancel. Though he always seemed to understand she just couldn't help but wonder when he'd give up, like Sean had.

At that moment Emma bumped right into non other than Sean Cameron.

"Speak of the devil" Emma mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Sean asked, he wasn't sure exactly what Emma had said.

"Sorry." Emma said almost sarcastically and stepped around Sean.

"Where are you going, School's not out yet."

"I think I know when school gets out." Emma spat in annoyance. She was not in the mood for one of Sean's 'You're the good girl so be the "Good Girl" speech' it was getting old. Besides, wasn't that one of the reasons he broke up with her?

"Sorry" Sean said putting his hands up. What was irking her anyway?

"For what Sean? Asking annoying questions, dumping me for a gang of thugs, lying to me, breaking my heart? Stop me when I get close."

"I don't need this right now." Sean said in frustration.

"Right, poor little Sean. Why don't you stop brooding over how horrible your life is and fix it already?"

"Like you're doing such a wonderful job. How does your boyfriend like knowing I'm your first everything. Or have you not told him yet?"

Emma could feel her blood boil and she took a few steps towards Sean and whispered into his ear "How does it feel to know you won't be my last anything?" With that said Emma turned and headed towards the ravine.

Sean just didn't know when to stop pushing. Though this time Emma did a good job of pushing his buttons. She ran her hand through her hair and sat at a tree by where her and Sean had kissed for the last time. The ravine would always remind her of Sean.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----


	2. This Broken Heart

I'm not gonna be alright, not tonight,  
you can read all my letters, but that won't mean things are fine,  
not this time, 'cause you gave away all the secrets of you and I

This Broken Heart – Something Corporate

Emma stood by Chris's locker waiting for him to get there from his math class.

"Hey Emma, what's up?" Chris asked as he approached her.

"I have some bad news."

"Well, what is it?" Chris said folding his arms.

"I have to baby-sit this weekend. My mom and Mr. Simpson are leaving for the weekend and they're not taking baby Jack."

You could see the frustration coming off of Chris in waves. "Did you at least tell him we had plans!?"

"Of coarse!" It was Emma felt offended by Chris's angry remark. "But you know how Snake is right now. He just ignored it."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Watch a movie at your place, again. Your supposed to be able to take your girlfriend places Emma!"

"I told you my family was having problems Chris!"

"So that's your excuse. Isn't it getting a little old?" Chris let out with a hiss. He was not in the mood for bad news right now.

That's when Emma felt herself loosing it and couldn't help but let a sarcastic comment escape "If you can't handle my baggage maybe you should get out now! Save yourself while you can!"

"Oh please! You're just begging for me to do it. 'Chris I know this is hard, you don't have to stick around.' You're dying for me to end it so you can wallow in your reverie of loosing your precious Sean!"

Emma was now officially at her wits end "This has absolutely nothing to do with Sean!"

"It has everything to do with Sean and will continue to until you get over him!"

"I'm not a guy! I don't get over a long term relationship in a day!"

"And I do?"

"Well you got over your last girlfriend pretty fast."

"Because I knew I wanted to be with you." Chris said with a finality that made Emma freeze. "I'm gonna give you what you want Emma. It's over" With that said, Chris turned and began to walk down the hall.

"That's not what I want Chris!" Emma shouted after him. She could feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I don't want to be alone!"

After realizing that she had been shouting in a hallway filled with people she turned and ran towards the exit. At the steps she collided with none other than Manny Santos. Once Manny had seen Emma's expression her eyes bugged with worry and confusion.

"Don't worry about my problems Manny, worry about your own." Emma said in irritation and stormed down the steps.

"What's her damage?" Manny let out in a whisper.

Sean walked out the shop room still pissed beyond belief. He slammed his locker shut as hard as he could and then proceeded to punch it.

"Something wrong Sunshine?" Jay asked leaning against a locker.

"I ran into Emma outside."

"Greenpeace skipping class? Almost unbelievable… what she say to get your panties in a bunch?"

Sean grunted in annoyance. He couldn't believe Emma "That I won't be her last…" Sean had almost forgotten that no one knew.

But when Jay and Sean locked eyes Sean knew that Jay had realized what he ment. "Fuck" Sean whispered and Jay jumped up looking like a kid finding out they were getting a puppy

"You mean to tell me Nature gave you her V card?"

"Jay you have to be quiet. No one can know."

"Except me."

Sean angrily pushed Jay against the lockers "I'll fucking cut out your tongue if you tell a soul."

Jay quickly lifted up his arms in surrender "alright man, this will be our secret."

Sean let him go and they did a manly handshake thing.

"When did it happen?" you could say that Jay was "officially" intrigued.

"A couple of months ago, shortly after everyone found out Snake has cancer."

Jay let a smile come to his face "What was it like?"

Sean rolled his eyes" None of your business."

"Was she any good?"

"Dude, are we really going to get into this?"

"Get into what?" Amy said popping up and wrapping her arms around Sean's neck.

Jay smiled brightly at Sean "whose cars better."

Amy let out a snort "Sean's is, duh." Jay just rolled his eyes and walked off.

Sean pushed Amy off with an annoyed expression. "Let's just go."

Jay couldn't seem to stop thinking about little Nature girl not being a virgin. It boggled his mind. He knew Sean had it in him but Greenpeace with a wild side, who knew? He wondered how he could use this against her or he could just torture her with the fact that he knew. It gave him leverage. Even if he would never tell a soul, she didn't have to know that. But he would never betray Sean's trust and tell someone else. Sean was too good of a friend. But how would he let her know he knew. Maybe he could use some innuendos and dirty jokes to make her wonder or confront her head on. He would make her stew for at least a couple of days. Jay was going to have a lot of fun with this.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Emma slammed the door shut and stomped to her room. Could this day get any crappier? Chris had broken up with her after they fought. They had started bickering about not spending enough time together and it ended on her not being able to get over Sean. But she was over Sean, or at least trying to get over him. He was her everything. Is she just supposed to forget that in like one day? To make things better Sean had thrown them having sex in her face. Which just seemed to make everything worse. Then bumping into Manny after breaking up with Chris and getting some stupid deer in the headlights look from her. To make things worse she would be spending her weekend watching her baby brother. Her life was just getting way out of hand. She was determined to find a way to have fun with all this mess. At school tomorrow she would ignore both Sean and Chris. She would find a way to plan something fun with someone. She then heard a nock on her door.

"Emma honey we need to talk." Spike yelled down the stairs.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." Emma yelled back.

What did they have planned for her this time, twins? She got off her bed and headed up the stairs to the living room.

"What's up?" She asked looking from her mom to Snake.

"Well…" Spike said. "Like we told you we're going to see Snakes parents.

But we decided to also go see a doctor there and we'll be staying for the week. So we're going to take Jack with us."

Emma wanted to scream in excitement. Not only did she not have to baby-sit but she would also have the house to her self for a whole week! "Wow…" was all Emma could get out. She was freaking excited now.

"We'll leave you money and the fridge is stocked with food." Snake said.

"We want you to be careful and know that you can call us and we'll be right back." Spike followed up.

Emma smiled "I'll be fine and besides, I can go to Joey's if I need anything."

"Right, that was our next point." Said Snake.

"Are you really okay with this?" Spike said.

"Mom, I get the house to myself for a week. Of coarse I'm ok with this, no teen in their right mind wouldn't be."

Spike smiled at hearing this. "We're leaving Thursday afternoon, so if you worried about anything…"

"I'll let you know I promise mom."

"Okay then, dinners ready."

Emma couldn't believe that she was having good luck for once. Now all that was left to do is plan her parental free weekend and get Chris back. First things first she will go to Paige at school tomorrow and ask her to help plan a party. An awesome party thrown by her, it would be the perfect way to get her life back in order.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Jay and Sean were sitting in Sean's apartment watching television.

"So…" Jay said still smiling.

"So what?" Sean said looking at Jay like he was incredibly stupid.

"Tell me more about you having sex with Emma."

"Dude you sound like a fucking girl. Why do you care anyway?"

Jay had no idea why he was so curious about the whole thing, he just was. "Because it's almost impossible to believe."

"Well, it happened and I'm tired of you pestering me about it."

"Fine, but one final question that you answer."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Who initiated the act?"

Sean laughed, "You would ask that question. I started the kissing and Emma was the one who went further. We'd done other things before but never as far as we went that time. Happy now?"

Jay shrugged "I'll take it."

"Damn straight." And they both started to crack up laughing.

Jay found himself wondering if Emma thought Sean was any good. That would be the first question he asked her in school tomorrow. This would be one of the few times in his life when he actually wanted to go.

Sean was sick of Jay's stupid questions, he was like a little kid. It was getting pretty annoying. But as long as he didn't tell anyone everything would be ok. He didn't really understand why it was such a big deal that people didn't know. But he knew Emma would be furious with him and he really didn't want that. He wanted her to forgive him for the way things ended. Sean just hoped he could get through the week without having to kill Jay or getting slapped by Emma. Though beating Chris to a pulp did have a nice ring to it.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----


	3. Lies

**Sorry it took my so long to write a new Chapter I went on vacation. I hope you like it and thank you all for the feedback it means a lot!**

* * *

I'm an addict for dramatics  
I confuse the two for love  
"You can tell me that you don't beg..."  
Liar  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best

Liar (It Takes One To Know One) - Taking Back Sunday

Emma walked into school holding her head up as high as she could and headed towards Paige and Hazel at their lockers.

"Hey" Emma said with a smile.

"Hey Emma, What can we do for you?" Paige asked. She had always liked Emma. If only she wore better clothes.

"I want your help throwing a party."

"Cool." Hazel let out.

"When and where?" Paige asked with scrunched eyes.

"Tomorrow or Saturday at my house." Emma said feeling a little self conscious under Paige's stare.

"Let's do it Saturday so that we can plan everything." Hazel said with a smile.

"True. Let's start spreading the word and tomorrow we'll go shopping for everything we need. Including a hot outfit for you Emma." Said Paige with a giddy smile. She had always wanted to see what Emma would look like when dressed by a pro.

"Why do I need to find a new outfit?" Emma asked a little skeptically.

"Because hun, the host always has to look the best." Paige said with a duh expression on her face. "We'll meet in the front of the building after school tomorrow. Don't be late" Then her and Paige turned and walked off towards Jimmy and Spinner.

Emma couldn't help the smile forming on her lips as she walked towards her own locker. It seemed like things were going to start looking up. As she began to put the combination into the lock she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"Was Seany boy any good?"

Emma flipped around hitting Jay right in the chest with her elbow. "What?"

Jay let out a cough "Watch where your going Greenpeace."

Emma's eyes narrowed "What did you say?" she let out with an edge in her voice.

Jay just smiled his "Shit-eating Grin" and walked away.

"Asshole" Emma let out softly. Sometimes she liked to blame Jay for her and Sean's relationship ending. Though she knows it wasn't really his fault. It made her feel better nonetheless. But what did he say? It sounded like he asked if Sean was any good… No way. Sean wouldn't tell Jay, would he? Emma shook her head in disbelief, there's no way.

The bell rang interrupting Emma's thoughts and she hurriedly closed her locker and ran to class.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Jay was so pleased with himself. School would never be more fun for him. He would take full advantage of the fact the he and Emma shared three classes together and lunch. He felt like letting out an evil laugh but refrained. A part of him wondered what would happen if Emma went to Sean. But Sean never said he couldn't tease Emma. Just that he couldn't flat out tell someone. Jay loved loopholes. But he couldn't help but let a stray thought run through his head. Why did he care so much? It was Greenpeace for heaven's sake. He was actually gonna attend ALL of his classes. Wasn't he an achiever.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Sean was walking down the hall when he heard someone call his name. "Sean! Wait up!"

Sean turned and was surprised to look into the eyes of Paige.

"Hey…" Sean said with a confused expression on his face.

"Don't look so shocked, we're kind of friends." Paige said with a playful tone.

"Well, what do you need." Sean vaguely remembered that Paige would ask people to do her bidding.

Paige scoffed "I just wanted to invite you to a party."

Sean looked up in surprise "Where?"

Paige "Emma's"

"Emma's…. Emma's house?"  
Paige nodded "Yeah silly, and she wants you to be there."

"She wants me there?" Sean said skeptically

"Are you a broken record or something because hearing someone repeat everything you say is kind of annoying hun." Paige said placing her hands on her hips.

Sean shook his head "When is it?"

Paige smiled "Saturday at 7, be there."

With that said the both turned in separate directions and walked away from the scene of the crime. Paige felt so proud of her self. She knew that Emma and Sean still had feelings for one another. What Emma would be wearing will make Sean drool. It'll be fun to torture the poor boy and get Emma a little satisfaction.

As she approached her locker Hazel asked "Are you sure he'll show?"

"I told him "Emma really wanted him to come" of coarse he'll show, he still wants her."

Hazel nodded and the girls headed off to their homeroom.

---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Emma sat in her math class dreading the moment when Jay walked into the door. He had been saying sly comments to her all day and didn't feel like hearing more. But on the upside everyone was excited about the party. So there was at least one upside to her day.

Jay walked in with a big smile on his face and sat directly behind Emma. He leaned in to whisper something in Emma's ear.

"Don't" Emma said flatly.

Jay almost laughed when he heard this "I was just wondering what little Sean was like? If he was appealing?"

Emma turned around in frustration "I get that Sean told you Jay, so you can stop now."

"It's all in fun, Emmy."

Emma rolled her eyes "Maybe for an asshole like you, but no one else." Emma sighed, "What do you want Jason?"

Jay laughed for real this time "I never really thought about it." He looked at her suggestively "Can I get what Sean got?"

Emma shoved him and both he and his chair fell onto the floor. Everyone in the room laughed. "Don't even dream about it Jason!" Emma spat and stormed out of the room.

Jay couldn't believe that Nature had the gall to push him over. This was becoming more interesting by the minute.

---- ---- --- --- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ----

Emma could not believe that Sean had told Jay. He was the one who told her not to tell anyone. Then he goes and tells Jay, Jay! He was so gonna get it. She didn't understand what was going on with him. He broke up with her, not the other way around. So why was he messing with her life now. It was annoying and she was going to put an end to it.

Once she found him.


	4. Misery's your master

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for the review they mean a lot I appreciate them so much! **

**This chapter went in a different direction then I originally planned so I hope you like it!**

**Lots of love, lilkaykay**

* * *

One by one you count the fights  
Doesn't even matter  
That shes got you by surprise  
Misery's your master  
Shes the blade and you're just paper

Sugarcult – She's the Blade

Emma had checked almost everywhere for Sean. Where could he be? He wasn't in the ravine, the cafeteria, the gym, the computer lab, the library, and then she realized… he's in the shop room. She turned and headed towards the one place Sean always seemed to be during the school day. She opened the door and walked in not seeing Sean at first glance but she was sure he was here. Then she saw a rather familiar pair of shoes sticking out from under a car. Jackpot.

Emma quickly grabbed Sean's feet and yanked him out from under the car.

"Hey" Sean said in annoyance. "What the Fu…" and then he realized who had pulled him out from under the car and the look on the girl's face.

"You have some explaining to do." Emma said with an evil grin as she placed her foot over Sean's junk.

Sean's eyes got wide "Now Emma let's not be brash."

Emma cocked her head to the side "But I thought you liked the more spontaneous side of me."

"Emma, look. It was an accident, it just slipped out."

"If there was a dollar for every time someone heard that. But let's get down to business." Emma lifted her foot off Sean and stuck her handout to him. Sean gave her a skeptic and then took it. Once Sean was up they both leaned against the car.

"You have no idea how much I want to punch you in the face right now. So don't push it." Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It really was an accident. After our argument I was really mad and Jay asked me what was up and I told him what you said to me. So in retrospect it was kind of your fault."

"Did you really just say that to me?" Emma said with a sour look on her face. "Have you really turned into that much of an asshole that you can't own up to your own actions!"

"At least I'm not the one who has to parade around on a high horse even though they're not any better than anyone else!" Sean spat back.

Emma's eyes filled with sadness "So that's how you think of me? Ever wonder who put me up there in the first place Sean?" Her voice began to increase in anger and volume. "Or were you just to busy judging me to care? I have always forgiven you for your mistakes, always. But you never forgive me for any thing I do wrong."

"That is not true. You're over reacting like always."

Emma turned to Sean "I am so sick of your shit Sean!" and with that she pulls back her hand and smacks him right in the face, turns, and heads for the door. After a few seconds Sean ran after her and stops her just outside the door.

"What the HELL Emma!"

"I refuse to let you talk to me like that. Especially when it's your fault." She said crossing her arms once more.

Sean pushed her against the wall and put his hands on the wall keeping her from moving. "And I'm not gonna let you smack me like that." Sean said with fire in his eyes.

Emma smiled "I'm not afraid of you Sean, I never have been. So you can't scare me off like you do everyone else."

They continued to stand there looking at each other for about a minute until they heard someone let out a cough.

"I knew it." Chris said shaking his head back and forth. "Why don't you just fuck each other here and get it over with."

"It's not what you think Chris." Emma said sheepishly.

"Oh shut up Emma! When are you going to realize that this tool is no good for you! Him dumping you and stealing your sick dad's stuff isn't enough!"

Sean's fists were clenched so tight he was shaking. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Maybe if you'd leave her alone after you break up with her we wouldn't have this problem slim shady." That was the last straw, Sean pulled back his arm and let his fist connect with Chris's jaw. There was an interesting smacking sound and everything was quiet for a couple seconds before Chris tackled Sean into the ground and the boys began to wrestle around getting shots in here and there. Soon Sean ended up on top and began to do some ground-and-pound (A Mixed Martial Arts term meaning that a person obtains a top, or dominant position in a fight and then strikes the opponent, primarily with fists and elbows.) At this point Chris got a cut above his left eye and blood was being splattered over both boys. Emma kept yelling for them to stop and soon there were a few teachers and students pulling the two away from each other. Once separated they both realized that the girl they had been fighting over had walked away sometime during the scuffle to separate them. They looked at each other and realized that they had royally screwed up.

"Take Chris to the nurses office, Sean come with me." Mr. Raditch said in frustration. Soon everyone had separated and went his or her own way.

Sean couldn't believe he actually hit Chris. He knew he wanted to he just hadn't hit anyone in a long time. Mostly because of Emma and now this fight was over Emma. That was just too ironic to him. Chris was such a tool and he deserved everything he got. But it sucked to know Emma had just walked away, wasn't Chris her boyfriend? He felt bad for treating her like crap. He didn't mean to over react that way. He was just so angry about everything lately. And after inviting him to her party he thought she would approach him in a nicer way or at least stop giving him that stupid look. The look that said you broke my heart into a million pieces. He hated that she looked at him like that because he had promised himself he wasn't gonna screw their relationship up. He had two days suspension and a week of detention. For some strange reason Raditch was easier on him this time then ever before. But at the moment all he wanted to do was rip Jay a new one.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Emma saw two teachers grab Sean and Jimmy and Spinner grab Chris and pull the two away from each other. She couldn't believe those two. They both treat her like crap and then fight over her, does that sound stupid to anyone else? She was so sick of the way guys were acting around her, she just needed a little space and a little time.

Emma turned and headed for the front doors, she was in serious need of fresh air. As she reached the door she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait up Emma." Craig said with his goofy grin plastering his face. "Are you ok?"  
Emma shrugged "I don't really know right now."

"you know I'm always here for you right? I know we don't hang out that much but I really do think of you as a sister."

The two continued to walk out the door and sat on the steps.

"Thanks Craig, that means a lot." Emma said leaning her shoulder into his.

Craig looked down at Emma with a serious look "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Emma bit her lip nervously for a few seconds before she replied. "It's a really long story."

Craig laughed "Like I want to go back to class."

Emma sighed "ok, but if you tell a soul I swear I'll kill you."

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Craig said while doing the hand motions involved.

"Well, the big secret and the big catalyst is that Sean and I had sex."

Craig's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and he let out a couple of coughs. "You're joking, right?"  
Emma shook her head from side to side "Nope, and it was great. It wasn't awkward or scary, it was perfect."

"woe there, that's a little too much info." Craig said with a cringe.

"Oh…" Emma's eyes got big this time "Sorry, I just haven't gotten to talk to anybody about it yet."

"You mean nobody knows?"

"That's where today comes in." Emma then proceeded to tell Craig the rest of the story.


End file.
